


October First and the World After

by ThatAj



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anti-Donald Trump, Ficlet, Great Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marty Ginsburg, Pining, Ruth Bader Ginsburg - Freeform, crowley naps through lockdown, lockdown and coronavirus, vague references to American politics and political figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAj/pseuds/ThatAj
Summary: “But that whole reunion program they’ve got going on, that was a good idea.” Paused. “One of yours?”“I - I may have been on that committee. Early on.”It's October 1st, time for Crowley to wake up. Our delicious duo need to save the world once more. And, always, with a little help from their friends.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	October First and the World After

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello. This is my first Good Omens fic (ficlet, if you will). The idea is not mine entirely and many thanks go to [iworshipyou_oliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipyou_oliver/pseuds/iworshipyou_oliver) Thank you my dear. 
> 
> This is just a small little thing and I do hope you enjoy it.

“ _Bbbbring, bbbbbring,_ ” the trill sound of the phone broke through Crowley’s slumber. He lifted a hand and long slender fingers fumbled about on his nightstand before landing on the receiver. 

“Sssswhot’s that?” He opened his mouth in a yawn, moved his lower jaw back and forth, stretching the joint. 

“Crowley? Are you awake?” The Angel’s gentle voice trickled like something golden through the receiver. 

“Is it over?” Crowley scratched his chest and stretched his free arm above his head. 

“Well, no, not exactly.” The Angel’s voice was soft, hesitant. 

“Wake me when it’s over,” Crowley grumbled through a yawn and moved to hang up.

“Wait, wait, Crowley,” Aziraphale’s voice trickled through the tinny speaker as it moved further away. 

He sighed and brought it back to his ear. “Angel?”

“It’s just that - well remember that whole business about the apocalypse?” Crowley could imagine him stretching his soft chubby fingers in the direction of Tadfield. 

“Don’t think I would likely soon forget,” Crowley grumbled. 

“This is like that but worse. Much worse,” came the whispered reply. 

“What? Worse than the apocalypse? How’s that?” Crowley pushed himself up and away from his pillows, his bedclothes pooling around his waist. 

“It’s quieter,” was the response in a hushed tone. 

A minute passed. In silence. 

“And She died,” Aziraphale’s voice was choked and Crowley’s hand lifted of its own accord reaching, vaguely, in the direction of SoHo, before he snapped it back down to the mattress beside him. 

“She did? When?” Crowley blinked around his yellow eyes and longed to reach for his sunglasses. 

“Nearly two weeks today.”

“Well She was… She had… _oh._ ”

“Mmm, so you see.”

“I do.” He paused. It had always been a question for him, just these past eighty years (so just a small niggling question, not even a century worth of burning). But a question nonetheless. “Is She…?”

“I would assume She’s, well, upstairs, if you will.”

“You haven’t been…”

“What? Certainly not!” Outraged painted a border along his words. “Besides,” softer now. “He’s, you know, upstairs, and, well, they must have been reunited.”

“He is,” Crowley affirmed. “Don’t have much good to say about your lot - “

“Not my lot anymore,” Crowley was uncertain of the tenor of that statement. He always believed there was relief in being on their own side but perhaps there was a touch of sadness for the Angel as well. All swirled in together with the relief, like one of those fancy puddings he liked so much. 

“No I suppose they aren’t.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “But that whole reunion program they’ve got going on, that was a good idea.” Paused. “One of yours?”

“I - I may have been on that committee. Early on.”

A love like theirs was a once in a lifetime type thing. The idea of spending eternity together was a comfort, even for a demon. Or maybe especially for. Comfort for demons had always been in short order. 

They spent a few more moments on the phone. Aziraphale successfully tempting Crowley to come over to his the next day to discuss the state of the world and how to save it once more. 

Crowley hit the snooze button. 

“ _Bbbbring, bbbbbring,_ ” the trill sound of the phone broke through Crowley’s slumber. He lifted a hand and long slender fingers fumbled about on his nightstand before landing on the receiver. 

“Sssswhot’s that?”

“Crowley? Are you awake?” 

“Am now Angel.” He glanced out the window. “Is it the middle of the night?”

“Never mind that. Did you - did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Coy Crowley, very coy.” Aziraphale tutted. “You know what.”

“‘Fraid I don’t.”

“He’s got it.”

“And you think I - “

“Well - “

“Put on a mask? Got on a plane? And flew to America? Out of what? The goodness of my heart?” It sounded exactly like him, in fact. 

“Well I had been quite upset before and I know you - “

“This seems more like something you might do,” Crowley cut him off. 

“Me? Illness? Hardly my style I wouldn’t think.”

They sat in silence for a moment. 

“She - “

“She - “

“Took a two week vacation and got right to work, huh?”

“I do hope they had a lovely holiday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thatajthings on tumblr - come say hi!


End file.
